Wendy's Weakness
by Princessnoob
Summary: Wendy has just started her first say in college and she's not too happy about it, but maybe a certain fatass will cheer her up? WendyxCartman Rated T for language and minor adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in any way shape or form. South Park and all of the South Park characters belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone; this is for entertainment purposes only).

A/N: You may notice some characters that are not in the South Park series, these are to create a new friendship group, and will be involved in other books I have planned ahead.

TELEPLAY BY PrincessNoob

WRITTEN BY Kat Queen and PrincessNoob

EDITED BY Kat Queen

Wendy's Weakness

Chapter One

Wendy smiled, waving at Bebe as she watched her friend run over.

Bebe's blonde locks bounced from side to side as she jogged forward – there, they both stared at one another for a second, until finally embracing in a warm hug, both of them smiling pleasantly.

"Oh my god!" Bebe collapsed into a hunch, hands on her legs, breathing heavily. "I thought I was going to be late…"

Wendy rolled her eyes – typical! Their first day and Bebe was making them late already. She scooped back her sleeve and checked her watch – 10:30AM

"I can't wait; I mean, college, Wendy! This is us we're talking about! College! We're gonna rule the school!"

Wendy looked away, a smile didn't etch her lips, and neither did a grimace. She had slightly mixed emotions – disappointment was among most of them, she was pretty dissatisfied that she didn't get into the college she wanted to – yet, she was upset that she had to settle for community college.

However, Wendy wasn't the only one – hardly anybody she knew had gotten a chance to enter the college they were planning to go to – it just seemed unfair and Wendy wasn't the first to raise complaints.

Instantly, lost in her thoughts, Wendy's mind drifted to the irritable ticking of a clock hung high across the tiled walls of the bus station, the seconds just wouldn't move – her mind was bleeding doubt, and her head was throbbing from the party last night.

Bebe turned her head, sharply, hair flicking across her eyes. "So, where were you last night?"

Wendy wasn't really listening – hung on her own thoughts; she looked around, Bebe's eyebrows raised at her. "Oh – oh – I, err… Dad wouldn't let me go."

"Great, I had to play tequila shots on my own, my drinking buddy wasn't there!" Bebe complained, her eyes rolling from misery.

"Hey you, that was so supposed to be for my 20th!" Wendy called.

But that was the least of Wendy's problems – she was worried in plain words – about college, of course – it's the real world. Dog eat dog. But wasn't about to tell Bebe that.

The place had seemed empty when Bebe arrived – but when Wendy's eyes looked to the rest of the room, she saw a lot of people she knew, she smiled at a few of her old friends.

Laughter and music wafted along the bus station – drilling into Wendy like a thunderclap – she wasn't enjoying this at all.

Her eyes scanned the room. Everybody was in shorts, tank tops – funky clothes. Nothing like her, she was dressed in a bright pink, buttoned shirt and jeans.

Bebe, on the other hand, was wearing a leopard print blouse, white mini-skirt and heels – waving vigorously at a boy across the station.

Wendy looked to the ground – heels, and she was wearing pale flats – Bebe was much more stylish, and knew exactly what to wear…

It wasn't long until Wendy was standing alone, her face had flushed a crimson colour and Bebe was across the room, huddled in a group of boys, laughing and giggling.

"Take a running jump!" She heard a male's voice shout.

"I can't do it with my heels on! Hang on!" Bebe's voice bellowed.

"Hurry up, Bebz! Get on top of me!" he called back.

"Easy tiger…" She chuckled. "Eh, Wen, look after my heels!"

Wendy's line of vision was suddenly obscured – flaming red heels slammed to her feet with a thwack. She didn't even react – she was lost in thought.

There, she watched Bebe being hurdled into the air by a group of muscular, gym-toned boys – her face was going to turn green – envy was taking over.

Right! She thought. I'm not doing this anymore – deep breaths! Go and mingle! And so she did– she stepped forward, and then froze – with style, please! She giggled in her head.

Wendy curved over, scooped up the heels, and slipped her feet inside. Two can be sexy at once, Bebe! She smiled – bam!

Flaming red heels echoed across the bus station like gunfire. As if in slow motion, everybody turned to see who it was – it was Wendy; she was rocking the station like a catwalk!

Just then, Wendy walked straight past a cluster of handsome males – she tripped on her heels, and fell flat on her face with a thundering slam –

"Holy shit!" a male's voice shouted.

Across the room, Bebe chuckled loudly – her eyes were batting pathetically at a handsome male – she wasn't really finding him funny, but the way he treated her, she liked it.

His face was framed by black, messy curls. Bebe pondered on combing it. But she kind of liked it, and found him oddly attractive. He smiled wide, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I'm Grayson. You like it then?" he asked.

"Bebe," she grinned. "Where can I get one?" her chuckle grew louder.

They're flirting, and they're both finding it fun.

Wendy lay eagle-spread on the floor, something Bebe wasn't too interested in. Instantly, a crowd of passersby were mottled around her – then:

"Oh my frilly knickers – call a bloody ambulance!" a piercing voice penetrated the helpless wailing.

Zebra-striped converse slammed to the floor, entering the baffling scene, and a pair of hairy legs, concealed tightly in lightly brown, knee-high shorts was the first thing Wendy saw.

Then, a dark green T-shirt, buttoned to the neck, black braces on either side, and a pink bowtie – Scooter Riley.

Arm in arm with a true, teenage beauty – Evelyn Fisher – Scooter examined Wendy, his eyes bulging widely – the rest of the passersby had dispersed back to the waiting area, and Wendy was left with a gloomy shadow of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Scooter and Evelyn looming over her.

"Oh hey guys…" Wendy said, awkwardly. Wendy forced a smile; she was pretty confused why Stan, Kyle and Kenny were even acknowledging her; they hadn't talked to her once since they left 6th grade. Why did she need to? All she had was chemistry with Kyle in high school.

"Are you alright, hun?" whispered Evelyn, who rolled her eyes at Scooter, who's arms were flailing for help.

Evelyn offered Wendy a hand – and scooped her from the ground.

"Hey, we've not really talked for a while but we were just shocked to see you on the bus trip." Stan mumbled nervously, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh well it's been pretty hard getting into any good college lately." Wendy rolled her eyes, Evelyn patting her on the back, brushing the dust away. "Thanks, Eve."

Wendy looked over at Kyle and slightly raised her eyebrow.

"I guess it's the same for you too Kyle, huh?"

"Yeah, I applied for seven colleges but they all rejected me." Kyle looked down in disappointment.

Wendy's eyes drooped in anger – she felt sorry for Kyle, she's always thought he was much more intelligent than her.

"Guess we'll have to make the best out of this college," she said smiling, trying to lighten the conversation.

Bebe bounced over, sucking on a lollipop – hand in hand with Grayson.

"Everybody, this is Grayson – this is Wendy, Stan –" her eyes shifted to Kyle and Kenny, her eyebrows rising. "What are you doing here?"

"We were helping Wendy up."

"You pushed her?" Bebe's voice raised in volume.

"No! –" fearful, Kyle stepped back, putting his arms to his chest, in an action to surrender. "S-she fell,"

"Fell or was given?" Bebe's fists clenched – but Wendy grabbed them rapidly.

"No! I fell. He's telling the truth!" Wendy chuckled.

"You don't have to lie for him…" Bebe said, anger filling her eyes.

"Seriously, I fell –" Wendy looked to her feet. Bebe's eyes followed her view, a smile crackling across her lips.

The whole group burst into laughter – it was like the old days. When they were younger. When they were free. When they didn't have to work for qualifications.

Bebe looked around their huddle – Scooter, Evelyn, Kenny, Kyle and Stan had all changed – Kenny was muscular, his hood now down.

Kyle's hair had been exposed, cut shorter and he also had stubble.

Stan had a small dragon tattoo stretched across his neck and had let his hair grown under his hat,

Scooter's look had gotten... Kinky and Evelyn was more girly and wearing makeup.

Wendy's reaction froze, then realised someone was missing, why did she care anyway? But she just had to ask.

"Uh… So, where's Cartman?"

All the boys turned to each other then back at Wendy.

"Are you kidding me? Probably still in bed," laughed Stan.

Kenny and Kyle both chuckled to themselves.

The eight of them chatted for a few minutes about their community college until Scooter placed himself between her a Bebe.

"Come on guys! Everyone is boarding the busses."

"On it, Scootz." Bebe answered.

Wendy turned to the boys smiling.

"You're not getting on this one, guys?" Evelyn questioned.

"We can't all fit on that bus – unless you want to sit on my knee," Kenny said, and with a wink, Evelyn and Scooter left for the bus.

"Well, see you guys later, maybe we'll have a class together in college?" Wendy said.

As she walked away towards the number two bus, Stan, Kenny and Kyle all waved. The boys parted the separate way and left for the number five bus.

In a neat row of seven, vibrant yellow busses were sitting, waiting to take the students off to college.

She was pretty happy with the place she had chosen to sit on the bus until she lay her eyes upon the one person sat down on their own in the area.

Her smile was diminished into a shocked expression, as she saw Cartman.

_Oh my god…_ She thought to herself._ He looks pretty good. _

Cartman wasn't thin or anything but his weight had been nice to him; he wasn't this blob anymore like when he was a kid. He was much more firm, his arms were more toned.

She looked up at him with a small smile forming on her face.

"What you lookin' at ho?"

Wendy froze, the information instantly shot into her head – she just checked out Cartman!

"Nothing." She turned away from him and looked out of the window – fluffy clouds wisped past the sky.

For the whole thirty-five minute trip to college, Wendy tried to ignore the large boy in the corner of her eye.

She decided the minutes weren't going to slip by so she began to join in her friends' conversation.

Finally after the long trip the bus began to slow down.

She sighed with relief, she peeked quickly at Cartman – he was asleep?

Bebe looked over and chuckled.

"Let's mess with him Wen," Bebe grinned.

"Errr… let's not, that's cruel."

Bebe's mouth parted slightly with shock.

"Are you serious? This is Cart-man!"

Wendy looked down. Bebe was right…

"Yeah, I guess…"

Bebe placed her finger to her bottom lip, tapping it in thought.

"Oh! I know, it's cheap but hilarious."

Bebe pulled a pen from her bag and yanked off the lid. Giggling, she leant in to write something on Cartman's forehead.

Wendy watched smiling; she missed Bebe's silly pranks.

The girls' enjoyment was instantly eradicated as the second Bebe's pen touched Cartman's skin his eyes popped open in a flash.

He looked up at Bebe and frowned; she bit her lip.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" he snarled.

Bebe slowly moved the pen away from Cartman's face.

Wendy tried to contain her laughter, Bebe's face was priceless – yet, she was only frightened by him shouting.

She wasn't really sure what to say.

"Uh… Come one Bebe, let's go find the girls."

Wendy made her way off the bus, Bebe in close pursuit, but something snatched her arm – she screamed loudly like an animal snared in a trap.

Cartman had grasped hold of the blonde's arm, glaring at her.

"Get off me, you pig!" Bebe pulled from his grip, but he wasn't letting down easily.

"You bitch!" he spat.

"We were just messing!" Bebe's voice emerged strangled.

Bebe felt pretty guilty, that was until Cartman replied.

"Yeah, whatever you fucking ho's."

"Oi, don't call her that!" Wendy snarled.

"If you've got a problem, say it now, you skanky, greasy –"

Bebe's scream was amplified as Cartman twisted her arm, "you fucking whore!"

"Hey!" yelled Grayson, coming closer to Cartman – who stood glaring at each other.

Cartman grinned.

"Hey, man! Get off her!"

"Fuck off –"

"Just let go of me, Cartman!" yelped Bebe.

"Big man, fighting with girls?" Grayson grinned.

"Get off me! Get the – fuck – get – off – me –!"

"Fuck you all!" Cartman snapped, releasing Bebe, who fell into Grayson's arms.

Bebe whipped around, and suddenly a sharp, sweltering pain was given off by her hand, and with a crunching, celery-like snap – Cartman's head snapped to the side, followed by a shocked expression. And a very red cheek.

Grayson took hold of Bebe and kissed her forehead.

"You will regret ever crossing me, Cartman!" she yelled, rubbing her sore hand.

Bebe and Wendy made their way over to Red, Annie, Heidi and their other friends that they'd made in middle school and high school.

"Here you go guys," said Red passing Bebe and Wendy their lesson schedule. "I picked them up when getting mine."

Wendy smiled and took the paper off her friend.

"Oh, that's great. Thanks Red."

Bebe looked down at her schedule, her eyes lit up.

"Yes! Every Thursday and Wednesday I have only one lesson to go to, I've got free periods all after that. Have you got any free periods Wen?"

Wendy looked down at her busy schedule.

"Only two, one on Wednesday and another on Friday."

Bebe looked down at the raven haired girl's schedule, her jaw dropped as she scanned over Wendy's lessons.

"Jesus Wendy, you wanted to take all this stuff?"

Wendy nodded and smiled.

"It all looked to interesting I just had to! You really should have taken harder things Bebz, you're gonna be so bored in the day. Why did you take dance? You love danc-"

Wendy's conversation was cut short as Cartman stepped in next to Annie. The girls all looked over at Cartman with blank faces, nobody said a word until Cartman rummaged in his pocket pulling out a pen and handing it to Bebe.

"You left your pen…" he smirked – he's clearly winding her up – and it was working.

They all frowned at him as he walked off towards Stan, Kenny and Kyle.

Bebe rolled her eyes.

"Jesus what a fucking asshole."

Heidi looked down at her schedule.

"Oh girls, we've gotta go to an assembly in ten minutes."

Heidi pointed her to two large wooden doors.

"Should we get there early to get seats together?"

All of the girls nodded and walked over to the beautifully styled doors and opened them. There were about sixty students sat down in seats, Wendy wanted to sit close to the front so pulled her friends to the sixth row.

Wendy shuffled into the middle of the row leaving room for her seven other friends, Red sat next to her followed by Bebe and the others.

Soon after five minutes the room was beginning to be filled with students. Shockingly out of all of the seats in the oversized room Stan and his three friends sat behind the girls, none of them really noticed not really.

Their attention was drawn to the stage where a teacher had appeared.

Wendy and Red glanced at each other smiling and looked back at the teacher. The teacher then shouted, trying to quiet down the rambunctious and obnoxious teenagers.

"Now everyone, this week you will be settling into your classes which I'm sure you're all very excited about. But next week on Monday until Wednesday you will be thrown off lesson plan as you will all be moved into your assigned rooms, try to bring all that you can over in those three days because you won't be allowed to go back home and get anything else after that."

Wendy was really excited; she smiled listening to every word the teacher had to say. That until she felt a sharp pain in the back of the neck, she turned her head to the left and looked behind her. Sat there was Cartman – shit!

He was sat down with a pen in his hand and a huge smile plastered across his face. She scowled at him and turned back around. She felt him her poker more and more, she tried to ignore him until she felt him write something quickly on her neck.

She didn't want to interrupt the assembly so she quickly put her arm behind her next to where Cartman was writing, grabbed his pen and threw it into the open isle.

After the teacher was done talking she told the students they had ten minutes to get to their lessons. Wendy and her friends shuffled out of their row but Wendy had her eyes locked on Cartman, staring him down.

When they exited the hall she sped up her walking pace and tapped Cartman on the shoulder, he was much taller than her - She felt vulnerable.

Cartman turned around and looked down at her.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Wendy stayed silent her a few seconds, glaring at him.

"What did you write on the back of my neck?"

Cartman looked around smiling pretending like he didn't know what she meant.

"I didn't do anything, Wendy."

Wendy looked at Stan and pointed to the back of her neck.

"Stan, tell me what that asshole wrote."

Stan looked behind her and read it out.

"Erm… it says '10 cents for BJs' what the hell Cartman?"

Wendy's face turned red, not with embarrassment but with anger.

"You fucking asshole, what the fuck!"

She reached around to the back of her head and pulled out the bobble holding up her hair hoping that would hide most of the writing.

"You tried to write something on my forehead you bitch."

"That wasn't me, you dick!" yelled Wendy. Bebe looked over her shoulder from across the room, yet decided not to say anything, but just scowl.

She simply held up her middle finger.

"This isn't over fat-ass."

Her dark hair flicked into Cartman's face as she turned around, folding her arms storming over to Bebe.

"Just ignore that dick-face. He's a tit." Bebe said, "English now. Come on, babes."

She linked her friend smiling and walked down the busy corridor. Both of the girls gave Cartman daggers and they walked past.

A/N Please leave reviews, I'd love to hear negative and positive responses please, thanks! :) Also you may have read the first version, I took it off and replaced it; I just wasn't happy with it…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for some grammar mistakes in the last chapter.

Chapter Two

It had begun to feel like a weight had left Wendy's shoulders, she wasn't feeling anxious about her college choices, she had settled down. All her worries about community college had literally burnt and sizzled away – she wasn't moping anymore, she was focused to the future and was determined to have a good time.

Wendy pulled her lesson schedule out of her back pocket and peered down. She looked over at Bebe who was also holding hers out; Wendy looked down to see what lesson her friend was going to be in next.  
"Oh Bebe look, we have English together!" Wendy's ecstatic grin strengthening.  
Bebe smiled but kept her eyes on her schedule.  
"Where's room forty-three?" Bebe looked up at Wendy, confused.

"I'm not sure, hunny," Wendy replied, her eyes scanning the corridor for help.

At the end of the what felt like a never-ending-corridor, Bebe pushed the double doors open and stared around the corner – all she could see was a group of teachers, standing at side of the corridor, coffee in hand.

Bebe slapped Wendy on the arm lightly. "Go and ask them."

"No way, you wanted to know where it is," Wendy whispered.

"You're in that room too, Go and ask…" Bebe chuckled.  
"Um… Excuse me. Are you two girls pretending to be statues, or are you looking for me or Miss?" came a voice.

Bebe frowned – she then looked down at her and Wendy, they were both still peering around the corner like a cheesy crime drama. The girls stood in their normal stance.

Wendy looked down smiling at the tiny teacher. "Sorry, we're just a bit lost."

"Yeah, d'you think you could help us?" Bebe smiled.

"Where is room forty-three?" Wendy asked.

"Just down that corridor to your right girls, carry on going down and you'll find it," croaked the old, dusty lady.

"Thanks." Bebe said, politely.

The two of them scanned the halls for room forty-three, making sure both of them stared at every room number – finally, descending from door fifty they reached forty-three.

The girls made their way in, spotting a few students already sat down. Bebe pulled Wendy pulled Wendy to the middle of the room and sat at the desk next to the window.

Wendy looked around at the other students in the class as she did, Annie walked in, and she saw Wendy and Bebe and smiled, sitting down at the table behind the girls.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so the girls decided to chat for a while. But their conversation was soon interrupted by a certain "fatass" sliding in the empty seat next to Annie, (the desks fit two people).

Then, Bebe and Annie stared at him with confusion, Wendy glared at him annoyed.

"What the hell do you want Cartman?" Wendy frowned, speaking hurriedly.

Cartman smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"I just wanted to get a better view of my earlier masterpiece; I don't know why you covered it up though – I thought it was a big turn on."

Wendy scowled at Cartman giving him a cold look; she then turned around and looked over to the teacher who had just entered the room.

"Hello class, make sure you've picked a good place to sit, because this is to be your seats for the rest of the year," their teacher was old and ugly – "my name is Mrs. Grey"

Wendy sighed quietly, Bebe turned around giving Cartman an annoyed look. Annie sat, sliding down into her seat folding her arms with a face of anger.

Cartman's psychotic smile grew.

Wendy and the girls managed to ignore Cartman for the rest of the lesson. He stayed pretty quiet through the hour.

"Okay class, in tomorrow's lesson we'll carry on studying Emily Dickinson's poem."

Wendy stood up, pocketing her new book into her bag and walked over to Bebe and Annie.

"So girls, where are you next?"

"Me and Annie are both in food tech."

"Oh, I'm in Economics. Well I'll see you girls at lunch then? Bye!"

"Bye." Bebe and Annie waved.

As the three girls made it to the door, Bebe and Annie set off left out of the room as Wendy went right.

Time had literally frozen for Wendy, the day was going so slow and she wasn't enjoying one minute of it – as she made her way down the desolate halls, she couldn't help but feel someone walking very close behind her.

Snapping around, she was touching a nose – Cartman's.

"Argh, shit!" Wendy shouted, hurdling backward into a row of lockers, her bag's contents spilling out all over the floor.

"Language!" called a deep voice from down the hall.

"Can't you just leave me alone Cartman?" Wendy whispered, snatching her bag and its contents from the floor.

Cartman rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to Economics too you ho, God-damn it's not all about you."

Wendy felt her face heat up. She stuffed the rest of her belongings into her bag and scuttled down the hall – Cartman chuckled behind her.

"Whatever, just don't –"

"Don't what?" Cartman said.

"You're standing too close."

Cartman stepped in front of her – "thank you!"

Wendy turned carried on walking, biting her lip, cringing slightly. After three more hours of lessons, it was finally lunch. Wendy smiled as the bell rang; she made her way to the cafeteria.

She grabbed her lunch and found her friends sitting down at a table, and walked over to them smiling.

"Hey girls, how were your lessons?" Wendy said, sitting down next to Red.

Heidi looked over to Wendy.

"Oh my god, you should have been in my lesson just then."

"Why?"

"My English teacher, Mr. Palmer was absolutely hilarious. He was walking around like he was drunk and his lazy eye kept drooping to one side, I don't think I actually learnt anything 'cause I was laughing too much."

Heidi covered her mouth trying to stop her laughter.

"Hey gorgeous," called a deepening voice.

Bebe looked up smiling – it was Grayson.

"Heard you have a birthday party coming up in two weeks, did I get an invite?" He said with a wink.

Bebe pulled her bag from under to the table, opened it and got out a piece of paper. She took out a pen and wrote her address, time and date down, and passed it to Grayson.

"There you go Gray."

"Wanna go hang out Bebe? The guys are all at practice, it will just be us." Grayson smiled, leaning onto the lunch table.

Bebe smiled and stood up.

"Yeah, let's go!" She squeaked. "See you later girls." She waved to her girls and grabbed hold of the Grayson's hand.

Wendy watched Bebe and Grayson leave, her attention was quickly drawn to an area of pupils shouting and screaming.

She noticed the crowd of students parting as Scooter – on his scooter – came flying out of the crowd, with Evelyn, her head in her hands, trailing after Scooter.

Scooter hopped of his vehicle and leant onto the table kicking one of his legs up.

"Oh my gooseberries, did you hear about Rachael Church? She got a tit job last week, she's such a slag!"

Wendy laughed.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Erm… Scooter? Are you allowed to bring that in here?"

Wendy looked past Scooter at the shiny green, two wheeled object.

Scooter smiled, looking around and leaned in closer to the girls.

"Not really, Mrs. Coppersmith was chasing me around the corridors, I only just escaped her."

Wendy and the girls giggled.

"And Evelyn followed you in the entire time?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, she's really peed at me now."

Wendy looked over at Evelyn who had her arms crossed, she had a sour look on her face.

"Scootz, it's not even been one day here and you've managed to embarrass both of us." Evelyn stepped next to Scooter, nudging his side with her elbow jokily.

Scooter turned to Evelyn, putting his arm around her and squeezing her.

"Oh Eve! Let that hair down and those jigglers out!"

Wendy blinked twice. Evelyn rolled her eyes, smiling.

Their fun was interrupted by a large boy stepping in – Cartman

Cartman eyes examined Evelyn.

"Eve, Stan and Kyle, wanna talk to you." Cartman looked down at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh? Why did they get you to come here?" Evelyn cocked her head to the side, frowning.

Cartman's head shot up and he frowned, towering over her.

"I don't fucking know! Just go."

"Fine!"

Evelyn stomped off towards Stan and Kyle, who were sat a table with Kenny, Clyde, Token and Jimmy.

"What is it?" Evelyn said, pleasantly.

"Excuse me?" Stan whispered, scoffing the last of his hamburger, and swallowing it whole.

"Cartman said you wanted me?" Evelyn smiled, taking a seat at the end of the table.

"Oh, baby I do –" Kenny grinned.

"Seriously," Evelyn nodded at Stan.

"We didn't wonna talk to you…" Kyle said.

"Oh…" Evelyn frowned. "Weird… So hey, what've you guys got next?"

"Hey Scooter!" yelled Poppy Salmon, as she made her way over to Scooter and Wendy – Poppy was a fat bitch, with a budding moustache, a triangular figure and triangular breasts. "What the fuck you looking at?"

"Not too sure, still figuring that one out – but, it's gawping back though!" Scooter chuckled.

"Oooh, that's a nice bowtie. D'you think you could tell me where the fuck you got it from?"

"I got it for free in a Vogue magazine," Scooter grinned.

"Oh, I bet you did – anything pink for a fucking pansy like you," Poppy sniggered. "I don't know why the fuck boys get turned on when they look at you."

"Hey, don't be nasty, you bitch!" Wendy called, standing in front of Scooter.

Scooter tapped Wendy on the shoulder, "oh, no. It's alright…" Scooter grinned, pushing past Wendy and staring Poppy in the eyes. "You know what turns me on? I'm not really into the shemales, better start plucking that moustache."

Scooter chuckled to himself, linking Heidi and Red, the three of them strutting off.

"You didn't have to be so mean," Wendy said, aiming a dagger-like stare at Poppy, who began to advance on her.

"Shut your cake hole, you fugly bitch!" She sniggered, "oh hi Cartman, still on a full fat diet are we?"

Cartman snickered, "fuck off, you fat ho. Leave her alone!"

"Whatever, you fat fuck." Poppy turned, walked off, her group of friends sniggering in the background.

Wendy just rolled her eyes – she's fought bigger and scarier people in her time, and wasn't afraid of that – man!

"Thanks… But I didn't really need your help, I can handle myself," Wendy said, trying not sound too nice.

"No you can't." He retorted, "if I hadn't have stepped in, she would have fucked your fucking face up even more."

"Excuse me?" Wendy's eyebrows rose.

Cartman sniggered, making his way back over to Kyle and Stan.

"Yes, like that…" Bebe groaned.

A cramped closet, with little light, began to shudder – Bebe's eyes circled the room, she had her hands in Grayson's hair, and the two of them were locked at the lips.

He had her pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist – kissing.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Bebe paused – taking hold of the side of the closet, she slid from Grayson's grip, the door jolted with every knock until –

"Bebe it's me!" a girly voice shouted.

"Kinda busy!" Bebe yelled back, flinging the door open. "Yes?"

There stood a strawberry blonde haired female with large round spectacles, and slightly overweight – Millie.

"Oh, hi Grayson…" Millie awkwardly waved.

"Hello…"

"You kinda – your – erm… Pants?"

"Oh god!" Bebe yelled, standing in front of a half-naked Grayson. "What is it… Sorry, I forgot your name."

"Millie. I'm just here to ask you about the cafeteria, do you think the food is healthy, not health –" she was instantly cut off by the slamming of the door in her face.

Bebe grinned at Grayson, "so, where were we?"

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"What?" Bebe opened the door, Millie had gone – nobody was standing there. "Fuckers…"

Over the corridor stood Wendy, tears welling in her swollen eyes – she was staring out of the window. Worried about her sudden change to college – and how nasty Poppy had been, she couldn't contain it any longer.

"Wen!" yelled Bebe, making her way over to Wendy, and taking her in her arms. "What's happened, are you okay? – what's –?"

"P-Poppy S –" Wendy fell into a sobbing mess.

"Poppy Salmon?" Bebe groaned. "Right!"

At a quick pace, Bebe made her way speedily down the hallway – her heels the only sound that could be heard – that and her short, sharp breaths. She turned the corridor, heading for the cafeteria.

Sitting across the other side of the cafeteria was Poppy, failing to flirt with a dark haired boy.

"Oi!" Bebe screeched, storming over to Poppy.

"Oh look, it's Betty Boop!"

"What did you call me?" Bebe's face suddenly curled into a blood-boiling stare.

"What do you want, you dirty ho?"

"What the fuck did you say to my friend?" Bebe slammed her hand down hard on the table, the flirting boy made his way out – quickly.

"I told her the truth. That she's a fugly looking bitch!" Poppy grinned.

By this point, an angry mob of shouting pupils had circled the two girls.

"Now unless you want my fist in your face, you're gonna go over there and apologize, right now!" Bebe sneered.

"Make me!"

"Don't force me, you fucking ho!"

"Sorry, did I not make myself clear enough?" Bebe forced her head forward, and after a bone-snapping pop – she head butted Poppy in the face.

"Argggh, no!" Poppy clutched her nose in agony, turned away, and made her way through the yelling students.

Poppy grabbed Bebe's shirt yanking the blonde towards her and held her arm up to punch Bebe.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bebe rapidly snatched Poppy by the hair, dragging her across the room and threw her to the floor. "Go and apologize!"

"You're fucking crazy!" yelped Poppy.

"Right…" Bebe stormed off.

Poppy let out a deep breath and grinned at her work, which soon dissipated as Bebe stormed back onto the scene, holding a fire extinguisher.

As if in slow motion – thick, creamy foam spurted in one direction at Poppy, covering her in a blanket of white. "Talk to her like that again, and I'll kill you!"

Poppy sat in a pool of white foam with a shocked expression as she watched Bebe strut off, pulling Wendy away with her.

Wendy's last lesson flew by, she had Biology. She sat with Red and they only had to listen and write down notes. This helped as Wendy was a bit stunned after seeing Bebe's – Display – at lunch.

The last lesson of the day ended, Red shoved her book into her bag and then turned to Wendy.

"Wen, want a lift home?" Red said smiling at Wendy.

"No that's okay Red; Bebe's giving me a ride." Wendy and Red walked out the door together and down the corridor.

Wendy walked to the exit of the building with Red, Wendy then spotted Bebe waiting next to her shiny car – A red BMW.

Bebe spotted Wendy in the corner of her eye, she turned to her and waved and Wendy waved back smiling. Wendy's raven hair swung side-to-side as she quickened her pace walking over to Bebe.

"Waiting for anyone else?" Wendy asked looking around.

"Nope! Just us, let's go." Bebe opened the passenger door to let Wendy in and then proceeded to walk over to the driver's door.

Wendy slid into the seat and placed her bag in the back seat.

Bebe turned on the radio and pulled up out of the car park.

"So what are you planning on wearing to my party?" Questioned Bebe.

"Oh, I've not really thought about that yet."

Bebe screeched the car to a stop – Luckily there was no cars close.

"You've not got a dress for my party?" Bebe turned to Wendy with a terrified expression.

"Uh… no."

With that word Bebe turned the car around.

"Where are we going?" Asked Wendy.

"To the mall of course Wen." Bebe said smiling.

Wendy chuckled rolling her eyes.

The girls had soon arrived at the mall, Bebe stopped the car with a small screech and hopped out of the vehicle. Bebe then grabbed onto Wendy's hand and rushed to the entrance of the building.

When they got inside Bebe stopped, looking down at the floor in thought.

"Maybe we should to t-" Wendy's speech was cut off.

"I know exactly where to go." Bebe pulled Wendy down the mall and pulled her into a shop close-by.

Wendy and Bebe went into the women's section and began to look around. Bebe then turned to her friend, looking at her.

"Wen, let me get a good look at you. I need to think what will look good. How about something black?" Asked Bebe searching through dresses.

"Erm, yeah I guess black would look nice on me." She said smiling.

After ten minutes of trying on dresses Wendy tried on the perfect dress. When Bebe saw her she squealed with excitement.

Wendy looked in the mirror with her head cocked and her hands on her hips. The dress was a black cocktail with a strappy back, the bottom of the dress stopped just above her knees. Wendy was kind of embarrassed – She'd never worn anything so revealing.

"Definitely this! And I know just the right shoes for you to wear with it, I've got them at home."

The girls paid for the dress and left the shop.

"I can't wait this long for my party now!" Squealed Bebe "Two weeks is too long."

Wendy smiled as she opened the door to the car and got out. She crossed the street and onto her drive, she waved to Bebe and walked into her house.

When Wendy entered she saw her mum in the living room watching television, her mother heard the door close and turned around sharply.

"Wendy! How was college?"

"It was great mum but can we talk later, I have some homework to do."

"But it's your first day?"

"Yeah, but it's just writing down some notes that we didn't get done in the lesson."

Wendy began to walk up the stairs.

"Okay hunny."

Wendy jumped onto her bed and grabbed her Maths book from her bag, she quickly wrote down the few last notes she has missed and was done.

She walked across the room towards her laptop. She sat down at her desk and opened up the blue device, she checked her e-mail and then moved onto Facebook. She had some notifications but when she thought she was done a private message popped up on her screen. She clicked it – CARTMAN?

She raised an eyebrow and began to read the message he had sent her:

'Nice dress Wendy, you'll look super sexy at Bebe's party ;)'

Wendy felt her stomach tighten.

_He was at the mall? Watching me? _

She frowned as she slammed down the laptop lid, she flopped down onto her bed shoving her face into the pillow.

A/N Sorry there was so much crammed in this chapter, I just wanted to get a lot of things out of the way so I could get to the better stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry I didn't update for a while, I've not had a chance to write lately. Also thanks for the review on my last chapter, it really pushed me to try and get this chapter finished. :)

Chapter 3

The next morning Wendy woke up, rolled over and looked over at her clock – 6:28am. She yawned and slid out of bed. Her eyes were burning form being exposed to the sunlight, she trudged over to the bathroom and took a shower. The cold water hit her skin like mini knifes, it instantly made her wide awake – Which she didn't like.

After taking her shower Wendy went to her room and approached her closet and hanging from the door was her new dress, she smiled and began to rummage around for clothes.

The time was now 7:23am, Wendy left her house and walked down to Bebe's house. When Wendy arrived she knocked on the door and Bebe flung open the door smiling – She was more peppy than Wendy was in the morning.

"Well let's go Wen, I've got French first and I can't be late 'cause I wanna sit next to Grayson."

The girls walked over to Bebe's glistening car; they had to drive to college today. The buses only took them to college on the first day and not even take everyone home, Bebe had to call her mum and ask if she could drive the car down to college – Which she wasn't happy about. The girls chatted for the whole trip until something scratched on Wendy's mind, that inbox from Cartman.

"So uh yesterday, after we went shopping I went on Facebook and er… I got an inbox form someone kinda unexpected" Said Wendy look down at her feet.

"Ooh who?" Bebe expecting someone much cooler than Cartman.

Wendy bit her lip; she was really embarrassed.

"Er… Cartman."

Bebe's eyes shot away from the road and onto Wendy, her jaw opened slightly with shock.

"Why?" Bebe's squawked.

"Dunno…" Wendy shrugged.

"Well what did he say?"

Wendy paused. She shuddered as she thought over what Cartman had written.

"Well I think he saw us at the mall yesterday 'cause his message said I look really 'sexy' with that dress I bought."

Bebe looked back at the road, her grip of the wheel tightened.

"He's such an asshole, forget about it Wendy he's just making you feel awkward."

Bebe parked up the car and got out, she went to the back of the car and pulled out her and Wendy's bags. Wendy took the bag from Bebe but had a sad look on her face. Bebe didn't notice, she was too busy waving at a group of good-looking boys. Bebe turned to Wendy and linked her, still not noticing her dejected face.

The two girls walked over to Bebe's French class, Bebe un-linked Wendy.

"I'm in here now, see you later in English, yeah?"

Bebe finally looked at Wendy and her smile was extinguished when she saw her face. The blonde stepped forward and placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"It's okay Wendy" She gave Wendy a small smile. "You shouldn't get stuff like this get to you, you're stronger than this. And Cartman being an idiot isn't gonna be the one thing that makes you weak!"

Wendy's face slipped into a smile, the smile didn't stay for long; Wendy was upset that Cartman was making her feel this… strange, it was a foreign emotion that she hadn't felt.

Bebe hugged Wendy and went into her class Wendy then carried on down the corridor to her first I.T. class. She didn't know who'd she be expecting in there but she kept strong.

Wendy slowly approached the door, her stomach had a horrible feeling like it was being physically twisted and pulled inside of her – she wasn't even sure why.

Wendy opened the door to her class and looked around for any friends, her nerves calmed as she spotted Heidi and Annie in the corner of the room. Wendy smiled and rushed over to the two girls while sliding past other students down the row of computers.

Wendy brushed her hair behind one ear, she sat down at the computer next to Annie.

"Hi girls!" She said.

Heidi and Annie turned to the smiling girl.

"Hey Wen, Bebe told me you went shopping with her yesterday, what did you get?" Asked Annie.

"Well I had told Bebe I didn't have a dress for her party so she rushed us off shopping and I bought this super cute cocktail dress."

"That really nice purple one in Dora's dresses?" Heidi enquired.

"Yeah!" Answered Wendy.

"I've seen that dress" Said Annie. "It's really nice, I heard that–"

Annie immediately stopped talking, Heidi had tapped her on the shoulder and was looking at the other side of the room – so was Wendy.

Poppy Salmon had walked in, the whole room had gone silent and everyone was staring at Poppy. Pretty much everyone in the school knew about Bebe 'owning' Poppy, Poppy walked to a computer silently. A few people whispered and sniggered but soon the whispers turned into talking and noise levels were just as loud as they were before.

Wendy looked back at Poppy one more time and noticed her glaring at her like death, Wendy looked back to her friends.

"You think she'll try anything with me still?" She asked.

"Pftt! No way Wen, she's not gonna lay a finger on you now." Replied Heidi smiling.

Mr. Rolf the I.T teacher walked in at that moment so the three girls turned and began to listen.

"Hello class. I'm Mr. Rolf and I will be your I.T teacher, On Fridays Ms. Daniels will be teaching you. Okay, so let's get started with the first topic."

The neat and tidy man walked over to his desk and sat down in front of his computer.

"Speak among yourselves students while I get something up on the computer."

Wendy turned back to her friends.

"We've got English next Annie! I really like the poem we're doing." Said Wendy smiling.

Annie paused with her eyebrows scrunched up worried.

"I've gotta sit next to that fatass Cartman though…" She replied.

"Oh god. I totally forgot about that, should we ask the teacher if he can be moved?" Asked Wendy.

"There's nowhere else for him to sit though?" Annie sighed

"We'll just have him swap with someone – Easy." Wendy smiled and leant her elbows on the table.

I.T had ended so Wendy and Annie made their way to English, they both wanted to be early so Cartman wouldn't see them ask the teacher for him to be moved.

When they arrived they noticed Cartman wasn't there, Wendy and Annie walked up to their teacher whose attention was diverted to the two girls.

"Mrs. Grey, erm… can you please have Eric Cartman–" Wendy was interrupted as the women lifted her arm, signalling her to stop talking. Mrs. Grey's arm flab wobbled as she did so.

"I'm sorry girls not right now I need to do this then start the lesson, tell me later."

The two girls walked off disappointed. Annie frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Bitch." Annie muttered under the breath.

Wendy and Annie walked over to their chairs and sat down, as they did Bebe walked in with a huge smile smacked on her face.

"Hey girls!" She sung with delight.

"You seem very happy Bebe." Annie said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh my god! I'm more than happy, I'm ecstatic! Joyful, thrilled, overjoyed er… walking on air!"

Annie and Wendy quickly exchanged confused faces.

"Jesus what are you, a dictionary?" Said Annie.

A/N Brohoof! /)(\

"Okay Bebe, well why are you so happy then?" Asked Wendy smirking.

Bebe sat down next to Wendy, she crossed her legs and fixed her shirt.

"Well! In French me and Grayson were talking through-out the whole lesson–"

"So you weren't paying attention the whole lesson?" Interrupted Wendy.

"Oh shush Wen, it's not that bad. So anyway, we were talking and he asked me out tomorrow night." Bebe squealed like a little girl.

"Ugh. You ho." Croaked a voice

The three girls jumped with surprise and turned around to see Cartman stood at Bebe and Wendy's desk.

"Oh what the hell fatass!" Shouted Bebe

Bebe rolled her eyes and turn back around to face Annie.

Wendy sat glaring at Cartman, he winked at her, walked over to his seat and sat down. Wendy placed her elbow on the desk and cupped her chin in her hand – her face was a face of un-amusement.

"Alright class! Be quiet! Shhh!" Shouted Mrs. Grey.

Wendy was listening but wasn't looking in the teacher's direction.

"Now Ms. Testaburger, what were you asking about Eric Cartman?" Asked Mrs. Grey.

Wendy felt a boulder drop into the pit of her stomach and her eyes shot up at the brain-dead woman, her eyes bulged out of her head.

She couldn't just ask Cartman to be moved there and then; whoever would get swapped with him wouldn't just be pissed at the teacher, they would be at Wendy – not a good way to start the year…

_WHAT THE FUCK! Now she asks me? _She thought.

"Er..." Wendy couldn't think of anything to say.

She heard a snigger from Cartman come from behind her. She felt her face grow warmer.

"Wendy? You were talking to me about Eric before the lesson, what did you want?"

Wendy felt like dying right there in her seat, the whole class was looking at her.

"Um… It was nothing Mrs. Grey." Finally some words left her lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Right okay, let's get back to the lesson."

Wendy sighed with relief that all of the attention was thrown off her, but she could see in the corner of her eye Cartman still looking in her direction. Wendy bit her lip and looked directly down at her desk trying to ignore everyone.

Suddenly she heard Cartman's rough voice.

"Ouch, you stupid bitch!" Cartman whispered.

Wendy turned around to see Cartman hold his arm in pain, she looked over at Annie and saw her holding a ruler. Wendy giggled and smiled at Annie.

Annie brushed her blonde curls behind her ear and Laughed – A bit too loud because Mrs. Grey had heard.

"What is going on over there?" Shouted Mrs. Grey scrunching up her face.

Annie looked up and other burst of laughter came out; Annie found a lot of things funny. But Mrs. Grey's face right now was hilarious.

Annie bit her lip and looked away trying to stop herself – once she started laughing she couldn't stop.

"Would you like to say something Ms. Faulk?" Mrs. Grey folded her arms and raised her eybrows.

"No sorry." Answered Annie still smirking.

"Well then I shall carry on." Said Mrs. Grey turning back to the board. "So when the poet did this he was able to make a connection with the theme to the poem."

After class Wendy and Bebe both had free periods, as the bell rung the two of them walked down the corridor. They went outside to meet up with Red – who also had a free period.

Just as the two of them got out of the doors Wendy felt someone grab onto her wrist, it wasn't too strong of a grip but it was enough to stop her in her tracks.

Wendy turned around to see Cartman, he let go of her wrist. He lowered his eyebrows and grinned, he crossed his arm and cocked his head slightly.

"So Wendy, been talking about with the teacher huh?"

Wendy could tell Cartman was enjoying every moment of this.

"Fuck of fatass." Wendy couldn't be bothered with him right now.

"Were you begging her to have me sit next to you?"

"Ugh, you wish. For your information I was going to ask if you could move away from us."

"You'd never do that Wendy you'd miss me too much."

Wendy rolled her eyes.

Cartman winked at Wendy and un-folded his arms, he walked off towards the building.

"Jesus Christ, he's so full of himself." Bebe said putting her hand on her hip.

The two girls turned around and walked until they arrived at a bench, they both sat down and waited for Red. They weren't sure what they should do but it was better together.

When Red arrived she hugged Bebe and Wendy.

"You thought of anything to do Red? Me and Wendy can't think of anything." Bebe sighed.

"Actually" Red pointed towards another building. "See that building? That's where our dorms are but it has shops and stuff. There's a café, we could go there."

"Oh that's a good idea." Wendy smiled.

The three girls walked towards to building, the whole first floor was like a mall! Minus clothes shops…

When the girls made their way to the café they spotted Scooter and Eve sat down with Kyle, Stan, Clyde and Token.

The girls found an empty area but were blind-sided by Scooter.

"Girls! Hey, how are you? Come and sit down with us." Scooter pulled the girls to the table.

Wendy, Red and Bebe sat down at the end of the table. Scooter turned his attention away from the others, Eve noticed and rolled her eyes smiling.

"Finally there will be some girly conversation! So what's the goss girls?" Scooter crossed his legs and leaned forward.

"Nothing's really happened." Laughed Bebe. "So have you guys all got free periods?"

"Yep! All of us." Said Scooter.

"Actually I don't, I had Geography until Scoot dragged me here…" Said Eve sipping her coffee.

"Eve, you should get back to class." Said Kyle concerned.

"Na, I think I'll just drop out of it anyway."

"So Wendy we saw you and Bebe at the mall yesterday, what were you up to?" Asked Stan.

Wendy froze. _So that's why Cartman saw me there_. She thought.

"Oh er… just shopping. Was Cartman with you guys?"

Stan and Kyle looked and each other confused and looked back at Wendy.

"Yeah? Why?"

Wendy went quiet.

"Because he was being a total perv, me and Wen were shopping for a dress and Cartman was watching us! He messaged Wendy on Facebook saying she looked sexy!" Shouted Bebe.

"What?" Eve said giggling.

"Seriously?" Asked Stan.

"AWWWWW! HOW CUTE!" Screamed Scooter.

Everyone frowned at Scooter, Scooter lowered his arms and bit his lip.

"Er… ew. Totally gross." He corrected himself.

"Well shouldn't that be a compliment Wendy?" Asked Token.

"Yeah! I mean Cartman never does that with other girls, he's hung out with me since I was ten and I've never heard him ever say someone he hates is sexy." Eve said raising an eyebrow.

"Jesus Wendy what if he likes you?" Said Red.

There was a short silence before everyone broke into laughter.

Wendy didn't laugh for too long though.

_What if he did like me?_ She thought.

A/N Well I'm done with that chapter. Sorry it's kinda short, I just wanted to get it posted before I had to get ready, I'm gonna try to get chapter four posted net Monday so keep your eyes open for it.

Also if you could, please review. I'd love to see what you guys think of the story, thanks. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N I am so, so sorry for the horrible grammar and spelling mistakes in the last chapter. That is the last time I rush a chapter and post it without checking it twice. :S

It was a dreary Wednesday morning, and as Wendy had recalled, the sun had shone so brightly when she opened her curtains, and now, the oh-so innocent rain droplets became tiny bullets flexed with a silver coating.

Although the weather was painful to watch, it didn't so much as hinder her daily routine, she went about the laundry, and made her usual breakfast - and walked to college in her usual fashion, a blue skirt and a white T-shirt - plain, but fabulous in the eyes of Wendy Testaburger.

Through the beaten tracks of the tedious rain, Wendy finally made it to college - her least favourite place in the world - it wasn't that she hated the education there, it was a certain somebody that was putting her off - but being the strong-willed and famous-for-her-wit Wendy, she drew a deep breath, and headed for her English room first. But as she pushed the door to enter, something hit her as hard as bricks, this _certain somebody_ wasn't sitting in his usual seat. Cartman was missing.

Wendy's week wasn't so slow after this…

It was a typical Friday, and as all days like this goes, you have bad hair - no makeup, and certainly don't dress to impress. However, that wasn't Wendy's case, nor was it Bebe's. Both strutting their stuff, they trekked to the reception office, and of course, turned the dull and dowdy workplace into a fashion show with their dazzling attire, and collected a greatly anticipated letter that told them what dorms they would be moving into next week.

"Oh my God! Wendy! We're in the same room," squealed Bebe, peeping inside the metaphorically glowering envelope.

Wendy looked down at the letter, smiling. The two girls were also sharing their room with Annie - the thrill was just too much for Wendy, literally.

She had had a hard week thinking of Cartman, and the possible places he could be - in a trashcan, floating in the lake? Or maybe, being hoisted into the ground by thugs - she hoped.

She blinked once, only to find a maze of beautifully tangled, crimson hair floating around her eyes.

Red was standing before her, waving an envelope above her head.

"Girls girls! What are your dorm rooms?" she enquired, rather forcefully.

"We're both in room 19b with Annie," wailed Bebe, her arms failing to stop flailing.

Red grabbed onto Bebe, jumping up and down. "I'm your neighbour! I'm in room 18b,"

The three girls screamed and jumped around, thrashing their arms.

After they were over their excitement, Bebe got out her phone and looked down at it.

"Oh girls! Want a ride home from Grayson?"

A chime of "yeses" pierced through the air.

Bebe and Red turned to Wendy, waiting for her answer.

Wendy smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks Bebe, Annie's giving me a lift."

Bebe and Red smiled and began to walk over to Grayson's car.

"Okay Wen, see you on Monday!" Bebe waved and turned around to give Grayson a long awaited kiss.

Wendy raised an arm and waved them off. As they sped through the parking lot, Wendy's painted

smile diminished. Tears welled, and her heart sunk gently. No other words could describe her feelings, other than "smitten". She was missing something. She couldn't think of what. But secretly she knew. Deep down, she knew.

As time passed, Wendy's feelings didn't. Shallow and deep inside of her, a pulsing beat spread throughout her body, and her nerves began to rattle rebelliously, as the school grounds were getting emptier by the minute.

Her eyes scanned the car lot. She was met with looks of confusion, and knitted frowns. She fiddled with her nails for a minute, gave them a quick trimming with her teeth and stared into her black-screened phone.

_Right, that's it!_ Her subconscious yelled. _I'm calling her now._

Bleep… The phone rang for a good minute before Annie finally picked up.

"Hello?" Annie spoke very quickly.

"Annie? Where are you?" Wendy pressed for answers, though trying to sound calm - the only way home was by vehicle.

"I'm home, why?" Annie's voice sounded very relaxed.

"Weren't you going to give me a ride home?" Wendy's voice quivered as she spoke.

There was silence on Annie's side; Wendy bit her lip knowing she had no way home.

"Shit really? I'm really sorry Wendy but-erm I forgot…"

The reality hit Wendy like being slapped with a fish - the car park had about twenty maximum of cars in it.

"I can still come and get you…"

"Oh, no." Wendy paused, she didn't know what to say or do. "Well er, that's okay Annie. I'm going to try and find a way home, see you on Monday Annie."

"Okay. Wendy I'm really sorry, I totally forgot about it. I was just in a rush and… er yeah."

Annie's voice did sound guilty but Wendy didn't even think about wondering why Annie left her, she just wanted to know how to get back home.

"It's okay. Bye," Wendy's reply lacked harmony.

Wendy took her phone away from her raven hair and ended the call with Annie. She slid her phone back inside of her pocket, and tried her best, because the beady eyes of her fellow pupils were burning through her, to move through the parking lot, surrupticiously.

She looked around for anyone who would just have a number for a taxi company. Wendy started to walk down one row of the spaces, looking for anyone who could help her. If only fairytales were true, and her prince in shining armour could whisk her off her feet, and carry her into the sunset.

The young girl suddenly felt hot air hit the back of her bare legs. Her eyes widened and she spun around, laid upon her was a large, rusted car. Inside, was Kenny, his arm waved once.

"Wendy! Hi!" Kenny had his head sticking out of the window.

Wendy froze, mainly with confusion; she didn't even know that Kenny had a car.

She stayed silent, Kenny felt awkward so he lowered his arm and smiled.

"Erm, want a ride? Or are you waiting for someone?" He asked.

Wendy looked up at Kenny smiling, she thought over the possible reasons why Kenny would want to give her a lift home - he being Kenny. She saw his face not seductive in anyway and smiled back at the young man.

"I was but they left me here, do you mind? She questioned.

"Oh not at all Wendy, hop in." Kenny smiled and leaned over to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

Wendy slid into the car and placed her bag on her lap.

"So why are you leaving so late?" asked Wendy cocking her head slightly.

Kenny stayed silent as he changed the gears.

"Well, um,"

He seemed reluctant to tell her.

Kenny slowly pressed down on the acceleration and cleared his throat.

"I have to spend an hour every day after college for er. Okay. Just don't spread this around 'cause the teacher said if it goes 'round the college I'm kicked out." His eyes stayed permanently on the road, and Wendy sensed worry leaking from him.

"I promise I won't tell anyone Kenny, you can trust me," Wendy's smile grew, her palm resting gently on his leg.

"Thanks, I just don't want to be kicked out, I can't afford any other college. Okay, so Ms. Crowley was giving me a BJ in the toilets when -"

"Wait what?!" Wendy removed her hand, and forced herself not to clasp his neck. She certainly wasn't expecting that, even if it was Kenny, but she didn't expect him to seduce a teacher so fast.

"Oh, well she said she'd move my D- up to a C+ if I gave her a good time." Kenny's expression was calm - this was pretty much the norm to him.

"O-Okay." Wendy was unsure if she wanted to hear the rest of this.

"So as we're getting into it a cleaner walks in and caught us. My punishment is to organise books in the library every day, after classes for one hour until all the books are organised."

Wendy felt like that was a bit of a harsh punishment.

"What happened to Ms. Crowley?" She asked.

"Well apparently, she does this stuff all the time but has never been caught. So I think she banged Mr. Norton who's in charge of her department because she got away with a warning."

Wendy giggled.

"Oh my god! Mr. Norton? Isn't he fifty years old?"

"Probably," chuckled Kenny, and Wendy too, found herself giggling - she looked up, to meet his eyes, the two shared a moment… Wendy gazed at him - at his handsome, boyish face, then away, flushed.

Kenny pulled up at a house Wendy knew all too well.

"Why are we stopping here?" Wendy was hoping Kenny had somehow gotten lost.

"Oh well, this isn't my car but I needed to drive home all week because of staying at college late."

Kenny paused as he stepped out of the car, Wendy followed him as he went around to the boot and got out his bag.

"And Cartman was ill all week so he let me borrow his car. So I'm dropping it off for him."

Wendy's thoughts had been confirmed - she was at Cartman's house and she had just ridden in

Cartman's car.

"Err, okay." She had nothing else to say.

Kenny was still calm and obviously didn't notice Wendy's sudden discomfort.

"So we live near each other, wanna wait around while I give Cartman his key back? We can go back together."

Kenny quickly turned around and walked over to Cartman's front door not really giving Wendy a choice to answer.

"Shit," Wendy mumbled under her breath.

Kenny knocked on the door and Wendy cringed as she tried to calmly walk out of the view from the front door.

She froze as she heard the door open and Cartman boom loudly.

"Kenneh! How are you dude?"

Cartman wiped orange cheesy poof dust off of his mouth and received the keys from Kenny. Wendy was looking away praying he wouldn't see her. She felt like walking away but didn't want to leave Kenny wondering where she'd gone.

Subconsciously, Wendy actually wanted to be caught, she wanted to have a fight with Cartman - she would never admit to feeling like this for even one second. But she sighed deeply as she knew she didn't want to leave and felt engrossed by the feeling.

"I'm surprised you've gave it back to me in one piece dude, you're a fucking retard when it comes to driving Ken," yelled Cartman using his typical, loud voice.

Cartman inspected the car from where he stood.

"I mean it still looks like a piece of crap but it's not gotten any crappier - good job, man."

Cartman and Kenny quickly exchanged bro-fists.

Just as Cartman was going to look back at Kenny he spotted a head, behind his car.

"Kenny, who the fuck is on my drive?" Cartman lowered his voice, frowning and his eyes locked onto the stranger.

Kenny turned to see what Cartman was looking at and noticed Wendy stood behind the car looking down at the ground.

"Oh, that's Wendy. I gave her a lift home." Kenny was hoping Cartman was okay with this - he knew how much they fought in elementary school.

Cartman's expression of dismay faded into raised eyebrows. He looked over at Kenny with a serious face.

"Are you do-ing her dude?" Cartman whispered this time.

Kenny took a step back shaking his head.

"Na dude, she just needed a lift. Besides, I don't work that fast." He said, still joking around with his friend.

"Heh heh, yeah I know you're a whore Kenny but Wendy's a grade A ho! You might wanna get an STI test if you touched her." Cartman said laughing.

"Oh come on Cartman! She's not a ho."

"Well she answers to Ho. Heh heh." Cartman smiled with an evil grin as he looked over at Wendy.

He had full view of her now; she had taken a few steps away from the car and noticed she was texting someone on her phone but still had her back to his house.

He carried on looking at Wendy with the same nasty smile as he explained to Kenny.

"If I shout 'Ho' I bet you ten bucks she'll turn around." As he spoke Cartman glanced at Kenny quickly with the same smile he was giving Kenny.

"Oh dude, what the fuck. Of course she'll turn around! You call her a ho all the time, she's gonna know you're calling her a ho. I'm not even gonna bet on that dude she…"

Cartman's concentration on Kenny had eradicated, he was totally focused on Wendy. He watched her looked down at her phone and flick her hair. His expression stayed the malicious way it had been, without thinking his eyes began to trail off from her face - downwards.

Before he could even think about it, Cartman's eyes were locked onto Wendy's behind.

_Dat ass._ Cartman thought to himself.

He broke free from the hypnotizing area when Kenny placed his hand on Cartman's shoulder.

Cartman's eyes shot back to Kenny.

"Dude…" said Kenny with a serious face and a raised eyebrow.

"What?!" Cartman said frowning down at his friend.

"Don't act Cartman, I saw you." Kenny took his hand away from Cartman's shoulder and grinned.

"Yeah, I saw you checking out Wendy's ass."

Cartman felt himself flush red.

"No I fucking didn't dude!" Cartman said with a hushed tone making sure nobody - especially

Wendy, would hear the conversation.

"Whatever," Kenny said, laughing to himself.

Cartman smiled and put his hands together. "So, Kenny, dude, ten bucks. If I shout ho and Wendy turns around."

Kenny sighed.

"Dude, she's gonna turn around! I just said this, no bet."

Cartman glanced back at Wendy; he put on the evil grin again.

"Fine, let's just see then." Cartman cleared his throat.

"OI! HO!" Cartman shouted so loud, that almost all of South Park heard him.

Wendy knew Kenny would take a while giving Cartman his keys, they'd end up chatting or something. She got out her phone and noticed she had two messages, one from her mum and one from Bebe.

Wendy opened the one from her mum first, she read: "Wendy, what do you want 4 tea hun? X"

Wendy smiled; she began to type a reply: "I'll just get take-outs later. X"

Wendy then opened the message from Bebe and began to read: "OMG! Wen, Annie forgot bout u. want me to come bk for u? Xoxoxoxo"

Obviously Bebe had just found out about Wendy being ditched but found out a little too late.

"That's k Bebe, I got a ride. C U on Monday. Xoxo"

Just as Wendy hit send, a flush shock hit her like a bat.

"OI! HO"

Wendy froze, knowing who that was. She couldn't ignore him if he had seen her. She decided to turn her head just a little to check if he was actually yelling to her.

As she peeked in the corner of her eye she saw Cartman and Kenny stood at Cartman's doorstep looking right at her.

She then turned her head fully and saw Cartman begin to laugh.

"She did it! Stupid Ho," roared the fat monster.

Wendy frowned and clenched her fists. The anger speedily melted away and was replaced with tears swelling in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore! With being left at college and now this, she just needed to calm down.

Wendy walked away before she started to cry in front of Cartman and give him the satisfaction.

Kenny tuned to Cartman frowning.

"Look what you did, you dick!" shouted Kenny.

"The bitch shouldn't be so sensitive!" Cartman said, filling with pride, putting his hands on his hips.

"She's had a bad day dude, can't you just leave her for one minute." Kenny guessed that Wendy may be crying, from where he was stood he could see the tears building up.

Kenny swiftly flipped Cartman off and ran after Wendy; he quickly caught up and walked next to her.

"It's okay Wendy; he's just being a stupid dick." Kenny said, comforting the girl.

"It's not that. I'm just sick of it now; I'm not even sure what came over me." Wendy said, sniffling.

Kenny and Wendy walked in silence until they reached Wendy's house.

"Well, see ya Kenny." Wendy forced a smile and waved to Kenny.

Kenny felt bad, even though he didn't have a lot of respect for women he's always liked Wendy's strong attitude towards any insult. Which made him understand how upset she must be if she broke down like that.

"Hey uh, Wendy? Don't be upset, Cartman is just trying to be funny in front of me."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Kenny but I'm just not having a good day today." Wendy said looking down at the floor.

"Well, your ass is." Kenny added.

Wendy's head shot up and her face bled confusion.

"Excuse me?" Wendy frowned slightly, assuming that Kenny was flirting with her.

Kenny laughed.

"This will cheer you up, when I was talking to Cartman I noticed him totally zone out! Then I realised, he was staring at your butt!" Kenny said bursting into laughter.

Wendy was still upset but also perplexed.

"Erm, what did you do?" she asked.

"Well I tapped him and he went red when I told him what I saw, hahaha! Oh god! I'll never let this one go."

Wendy cracked a smile, she giggled along with Kenny. After they were done laughing they exchanged hugs, Wendy went into her house and Kenny went home too.

A/N: I kept putting this chapter off, sorry. I couldn't think of what to write but now I have some more bits planned. So hopefully the next chapter will be posted next week! :D


End file.
